1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to a gateway that converts Quick Response (QR) scans into actionable routing and personal preference templates that can be used for product selection and purchases, customer service, and other transactional routing instructions dealing with consumer preferences.
2. Related Art
Originating from industrial uses involving the tracking of manufactured components, QR (quick response) codes now find commercial applications in advertising. As will be recognized, QR codes are comprised of a pattern of square dots arranged to represent some information, as opposed to the simple sequence of thin and thick lines of the common bar code. Typically, QR codes are printed on advertising material, and upon being scanned by a user of a communications device such as a Smartphone, is operative to direct the user to a website associated with the advertising material. There are other standardized barcode type modalities known in the art developed in competition with QR codes, such as Microsoft Tag, Data Matrix Code, JAGTAG, and so forth. Along these lines, various vendors such as ShareSquare, JagTag, Esponce, and Liqueo produce reading and encoding solutions that are widely used by advertisers and consumers alike.
The conventional application of QR codes involves the aforementioned advertisement to webpage redirection, as well as to those associated with traditional barcodes such as inventory tracking, shopping, fare (transportation) tracking. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to enhance such standard modalities of QR scanning by matching consumer preferences, privacy information, vendor-specific preferences and other highly personal data. There is also a need in the art for running stored programs and associated scripts of a customer service nature based upon QR code input.